Harmondale (kraina MM7)
Harmondale to tereny położone wokół miasta o tej samej nazwie, które można odwiedzić w grze Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor. Znana z tej gry kraina Harmondale jest w istocie częścią Spornych Ziem między królestwami Erathii i AvLee. Obszar resetuje się co dwa lata. Geografia Harmondale Kraina Harmondale leży w centralnej (z niewielkim wychyleniem na wschód) części Antagarichu. Nie ma dostępu do morza i jest obszarem typowo śródlądowym. Jedynym miastem jakie się tam znajduje jest Harmondale. Leży ono w północno-zachodniej części krainy w w kotlinie otoczonej zewsząd wysokimi wzniesieniami (niektóre z nich są nawet cały rok pokryte śniegiem). Jedyne wyjście z miasta znajduje się w jego wschodniej części, gdzie przez miejską bramę wychodzi droga, która następnie rozwidla się dwukrotnie: za pierwszym razem odbija trasa do Lasu Tulareańskiego, a potem w położonej nieco na południe od miasta w wiosce rozchodzi się na dwie odnogi prowadzące odpowiednio do Erathii (zachodnia) i Doliny Kurhanów (południowa). Trasa ta jest bardzo ważna, ponieważ prowadzi praktycznie przez całe wybrzeże kontynentu. Przy wyjazdach z krainy można natknąć się na trzy ogniska sygnałowe. Są one związane z postacią Hairbaugha i zadaniem Najazd Grognarda. Miasto jest całkiem duże, znaleźć w nim można wiele budynków: liczne sklepy, słynną Gospodę Domową, stajnie, katedrę WelNin (gdzie rozwija się kult światła związany z z Latarnią Światła), ratusz, dużą ilość gildii zaklęć dla początkujących oraz wiele domów zwyczajnych mieszkańców. Niejeden z nich może drużynie dać jakieś zadanie lub nauczyć umiejętności na wyższym poziomie. Od zachodu nad miastem dominuje potężny zamek Hamrmondale, będący siedzibą drużyny gracza po zwycięstwie w ''Konkursie dla poszukiwaczy przygód''. To właśnie przed nim pojawia się drużyna po przybyciu ze Szmaragdowej Wyspy. Okolice miasta są pełne goblinów, które ostatnimi czasy pojawiły się na tych ziemiach. Zdobyły one Fort leżący na wschód od miasta i obsadziły go. Znajduje się na niewielkim wzniesieniu i pozwala na kontrolowanie drogi. W położonej na południe od Harmondale wiosce mieszkają kupcy oraz grono nauczycieli, którzy mogą znacznie podnieść umiejętności poszczególnych członków drużyny. Na południowy zachód od niej leży wzniesienie, na którym po zapaleniu trzech ognisk sygnałowych pojawi się duża grupa goblinów Wschodnia część ograniczona jest kolejnym pasem wzniesień oraz zbiorników wodnych. Nad jednym z nich leżą Jaskinie Białych Klifów. To niebezpieczne miejsce, gdzie od dawien dawna pełni funkcję kryjówki różnego rodzaju bandytów. Najdalej na wschód wysuniętym budynkiem jest dom arbitra, gdzie rezyduje Sędzia Grey, a po nim (zależnie od wybranej Ścieżki) sędzia Fairweather albo sędzia Sleen. Nad jednym z jeziorek znajduje się Sanktuarium, w którym ukryty jest teleport do Eeofolu, jednak by go aktywować trzeba najpierw dotrzeć do jego odpowiednika w Krainie Olbrzymów. Mieszkańcy Mieszkańcy krainy Harmondale to w większości ludzie. Nie są oni zbyt chętni do buntów, więc władcy nie mają z nimi wielu kłopotów. Trudnią się często handlem. Nauczają też różnorodnych biegłości. Porządku na ulicach pilnują uzbrojeni strażnicy. Lokacje W okolicy miasta znajduje się kilka lokacji: * Zamek Harmondale * Jaskinie Białych Klifów * Fort Występujące potwory W krainie Harmondale żyją następujące potwory: * Goblin, Hobgoblin , Wódz goblinów Podróże Konne Ze Stajni J.K.M stojącej we wschodniej części miasta, można dostać się do: * Erathii → 45 sztuk złota (2 dni), kursy w poniedziałek, środę i piątek. * Lasu Tulareańskiego → 45 sztuk złota (2 dni), kursy we wtorek, czwartek i sobotę * Areny → 45 złota, 4 dni, kursy w niedzielę. Piesze Idąc piechotą z Harmondale można dostać się do: * Erathii → na zachód (5 dni) * Lasu Tulareańskiego → na północ (5 dni) lub wschód (7 dni) * Doliny Kurhanów → na południe (5 dni) Zobacz też * Harmondale Kategoria:Kraina w Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor